Rowing to the Top
by AllAloneInGermany
Summary: She is the Captain of the Stanford Women's Eight and she wants to win the next season after coming in second the one before. As cox Santana has to be in charge and she takes her task seriously. That is until a new girl makes stroke and turns her life around. Will they be able to win the Sprint Championships or is Santana's stubbornness going to stop them? AU BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so here is another story. I know, I know I barely have time to update "Popstars" but I promise to not abandon that story! It's just that I had the idea for a new story (two actually, but I'll just write this one down for now since 3 stories at the same time seem kind of too much)...**

 **So this is about Rowing. I love sports and I always loved and love to read about Brittana-Sport-Fanfics...I'm in a rowing club myself and my team and I are part of the "Ruder Bundesliga" in Germany...it's like the first sprint league of rowing...if you want to see some videos of us just click on www . youtube channel / UCwlpQzY0gduYTPNUpoOMtuw (remove space and add .com after youtube) :)**

 **So yeah, I got that idea in my head and just had to start writing it down. I hope you'll like it...let me know! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Glee characters used in this story...**

Chapter 1

It's early in the morning. The peace is what keeps Santana going at 6 AM. She is running her usual 5 miles before the rest of the campus wakes up. She is on her way to morning practice. It's three months into the semester at Stanford University and she is determined to win the championship this season.

As the Capitan of the best women's eight from Stanford she is responsible for their results and she wants to win badly. She is a bitch, yes, but she is the cox and her crew had to respect her and listen to her. She was not here to make any friends. Winning gold is the only thing she has in common with her rowers.

Santana is always the first to arrive and the last to leave practice. Since she is like part of the coaching staff she has no time to keep in shape during practice. She has to observe, drill her team and make sure they are always reaching their limit. Her time is before and after practice. Keeping in shape. She has to make sure to stay at her limiting weight of 110 lbs.

Her coach is the best in the United States. Sue Silvester. She is known for her harsh practice and won 5 championships in a row. That was until Santana took over the position of Captain. It was her second year in Stanford, first year of being Captain and she was sure to win. They were the second best last year. In the eyes of Sue they lost, even if there were 16 teams to compete in the Rowing Championships.

Santana was devastated but was also sure her team lost, not herself. She will make sure to get herself a winning team this year. It is her shot of being on top and she is going to do everything to reach her goal.

Practice starts at 7:30 AM and Santana already had her run through with Sue. The start of the season was three month away and they had another ergometer test today. For the Rowing Championships you had to compete at a sprint distance of 1100 ft. Preparing for the season was crucial and Santana loved it. There were still 20 girls left in their first team and today they would pick their 12 rowers for the upcoming season.

"Do you think we will find our 12 girls today?" Santana stood behind Sue's desk waiting for her to get all their previous test results.

"Of course Sandbags!" Sue stood up and handed Santana the papers. "We are going to win this season. If not it is your fault! And don't look at me like that, if it weren't for your breast implants we would've won last season!" Sue was looking straight at her boobs. She knew it has nothing to do with her implants which she got in highschool. She always had 110 lbs or less (if so she could drink enough water to make the 110 lbs when she gets weighed).

Santana rolled her eyes as soon as Sue turned her back to her. "I still think we should degrade Quinn to bow. She isn't good enough for stroke."

Quinn is one of Santana's "friends". They respected each other but wouldn't care to kill one another to be on top. Since Santana was Captain she was in charge and the position of stroke is essential. In her opinion Quinn wasn't good enough and she didn't care enough either.

"You are right." Santana arched an eyebrow since this was the first time that Sue agreed to her ideas. "That is why I recruited a new rower. We are going to watch her today just to make sure but I'm certain that this girl is going to win us the Championship!"

Santana didn't say anything. First of all she was too surprised that Sue got a new rower for them even if they were already 3 month into their season preparation. Second of all it was Sue. Nobody argues with Sue, not even Santana. "Who is she?"

Sue smirked. "Her name is Bridged or was it Tiffany? I can't remember. But she is tall and athletic and stupid. Simply perfect for the crew." Santana rolled her eyes. She can't believe this.

"If you say so coach." That got Sue's attention.

"Are you questioning my decision Sandbags?" Sue narrowed her eyes at her.

Santana gulped. "Of course not coach. I can't wait to meet her." That wasn't true. She knew what the reaction of the whole team was going to be if they saw a new girl just getting in when everyone else worked their ass of for three month. But she was curious why the coach wanted her after all and followed Sue to the boathouse.

* * *

When Sue and Santana arrived in front of the boathouse there were 21 girls gathering around. Santana saw her the moment they stepped around everyone. Blond, tall, blue eyes brighter than the sky, toned legs that went on for days and she stood just a few feet away from all the other girls who didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Santana frowned a bit at that but kept quiet for now. She was skeptical herself so who was she to judge her crew for their behavior.

"Listen up losers, today 9 of you are going to leave my team! I want you to collapse at the end of our 5 sprint test, if not you definitely didn't give it your all. I can only nominate 12 of you incapable infants and it will be hard enough for me to find enough at all. So you better perform or I call Ohio State and buy their whole team since they beat us last season!"

Nobody dared to say a word. After a minute Santana spoke up. "You heard coach Silvester! 9 of you are going to be cut today. 9 you ask? Well, as you all probably recognized already we got a newcomer with us today." All eyes went to the blonde bombshell as Santana spoke. "Come on up."

The blonde hesitated for a second before timidly standing beside Santana. Santana tensed at the short eye contact she had with the girl as much as the close proximity. "What's your name?" Santana asked.

"Brittany S. Pierce." The girl looked around saying nothing else.

"Okay Brittany. I'm Santana, the Captain and cox of the team. Give it your best today if you want to have a shot." Santana tried to sound intimidating but she couldn't quite get it right. But whatever. The blonde nodded and went back to her spot beside the crew.

* * *

After a nice warm up all of the 21 girls took their seats on the ergometers. After round 4 were only 15 girls left much to Santana's surprise. She thought she trained them better than that.

Her attention was mostly on the new girl Brittany. Not just because she was beautiful but also because she had the best results of all the girls. It was impressive. She rowed a constant time of 54 seconds like a machine and was at least a second faster than the rest.

"Last round ladies. We are 6 girls down already. 3 more to go. Better make it count now if you want to have a shot!" Santana bellowed at the remaining girls. You could see everyone clench their jaws but nobody said a word.

"Ready?" Sue screamed through her megaphone. "Set. GO!"

And the last track of 1100 feet went underway. Santana was screaming, motivating, threatening and pacing between all the girls. Always having one eye on Brittany. Once again she was the first to finish, once again she made it in 54 seconds.

Santana and Sue shared a look before they stepped up to the girls. Everyone was out of breath and close to vomiting. Santana smirked 'cause that is how she trained them. Always go to your limit or go nowhere at all.

"Alright losers. I'm disappointed." The remaining girls looked up shocked. "I expected all of you to collapse after round 5 but here you are, looking at me like nothing has happened." Sue glared at them and they shrunk.

Santana watched as Sue stepped up to Brittany and looked at her fifth result. "You rowed the same time five times in a row and still look fresh." Brittany looked terrified at that admission. "But since you are way faster than the rest of the team you are going to be the new stroke!"

"WHAT?" Quinn jumped up from her seat on the ergometer in the second row to protest. Santana just arched an eyebrow while Sue glared at her until she sat down again.

"Do you have something to say Fabray?" Santana asked smirking. Even if Quinn and her were kind of friends, she hated her on stroke. They always got into arguments while being on the water. Having to look each other in the eye for every practice sure didn't help their situation.

She saw Quinn biting her lip in frustration and then barely shaking her head.

"That's what I thought." Santana smirked.

"Get out of my sight now!" Sue screamed through her megaphone. "Practice tomorrow at 7:30 AM. Women's eight. Everyone still here now shows up, the list with the starting team will be up at 7 the rest is reserve."

* * *

Nobody argued with either Sue or Santana. After they eliminated 3 more girls and decided for their starting team Santana was dismissed and made her way into the gym. Now was her time to practice.

She was 20 minutes in and just changing from the ergometer to the weights when she heard the door to the gym open and close.

She looked up and saw the new girl, Brittany, approaching. "Hi." She said.

Santana arched an eyebrow. Nobody of her crew would dare to disturb her during her own practice. She said nothing and went on with the weights, breathing heavily.

Brittany just stared and decided to speak up again after another minute. "So…you are our cox."

"Well look what we have here. A genius!" Santana rolled her eyes but it seemed like the blonde didn't understand her sarcasm because she beamed at her.

"Awesome. So why are you still here? The rest of the girls left already." Brittany furrowed her brows.

Santana was confused for a second. Did the blonde really just ask that? Sure the other girls talked about their bitch cox in the locker room, didn't they? "Uhm…" Santana shook her head slightly and then continued on. „I need to practice, too, and this is the only time I've got to that including the time before your practice starts though…"

Brittany's mouth formed an 'o'-shape and then she smiled. She simply smiled and it seemed like the whole roomed light up. "Okay, I'll keep you company." Brittany nodded and moved herself behind Santana to help with the weights.

"Uhm, y-you don't have to d-do that." Santana stammered.

Brittany just smiled. "But that is so much more fun. And since you are the cox and my Captain and I'm the new stroke it is important that we get to know each other, right?" She beamed again.

Santana was at a loss for words as she stared at the blonde in awe. She couldn't really say no to her. That was a first. She usually had no problems denying her teammates anything but this was different. "Okay." She whispered.

And with that Brittany helped Santana through her whole workout and even joined her for another 20 minutes on the ergometer to finish it off. They didn't talk much and Santana was more than glad for it since she had to figure out what just happened first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey ya all :D I'm back with a new chapter! It was actually really difficult to write and I hope you don't mind all the rowing stuff coming up...I just want to take the opportunity to get you some insight of the sport, too :)**

 **Now enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Glee characters used in this story...**

Chapter 2

It was 6 AM again. Santana was on her way to morning practice. She was glad it was Saturday. Every Saturday morning they would go out on the water to practice their Women's Eight. Her new team was complete and now it was time to form a unit out of them with her on top.

She still didn't know what to think about Brittany though. Those blue eyes followed her into her dreams and woke her up more than once. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't lose control again. She just can't.

When she arrived at Sue's office she was 10 minutes early. She ran way faster than usual but enjoyed the pain in her lungs when she tried to catch her breath. No, she wouldn't lose control so easily; she can find different ways to keep her mind focused.

"You are early." Sue didn't look up. She could hear Santana breath heavily. "Stop breathing I can't hear myself think."

Santana rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath to calm down. "I came here to get the list of my crew and practice schedule for today."

Without another word Sue handed her the lists, still not looking up from her morning paper.

"Thanks." Santana muttered more to herself than Sue and left to prepare everything at the boat house.

Sue cut three more girls from their first team to get 12 for the upcoming season. The second team rowed in the second league but got out on the water with the first team for practice and to simulate races.

"Good morning Santana. I assume you have the list for todays practice. I'm curious about the girls Sue cut and are now joining me and my amazing team."

Rachel. God, Santana just couldn't stand her. Especially in the morning. Did she mention that she loved the peace a morning could bring? Yeah well, the peace is over when the small brunette is around. She speaks way too loud, too much and also tries to get her spot as cox in the first team.

Santana ignored the small girl and went to the lockers to get her cox box. She got the box and the headset that came with it. You see, a Coxed Eight is about 23 feet long and even so she has a very powerful voice she can't possibly be heard by her bow crew. To help her out she has her cox box. Four speakers are installed in the boat which she connects with her cox box and headset.

"Santana!" Rachel was still standing beside her waiting for the list.

"Okay hobbit, let me tell you something important here. You…" She narrowed her eyes at the small girl while starting to hover over her slightly. "You are on the second team. Why are you on the second team? Because you are not good enough! Why am I captain of the first team? Well, I'm great if not better than great! So stop talking to me and making demands while I prepare for MY team to practice and win a championship." She paused a moment. "Got it?"

Rachel knew Santana since they were in highschool. They were on rivaling teams back then and Rachel learned to just ignore the intimidation coming from the Latina. Two can play this game. "If you are so great, then why did you lose the championship last year?" She smirked at the anger in the Latinas eyes.

Before Santana could say anything more their rowing teams came in. With a deep breath and another glare at Rachel, Santana turned around to step up to the girls.

The first girl she saw was Brittany. They locked eyes for a second. Blue eyes sparkling and a beaming smile on the new girls face. Santana remained stoic. _I can't lose control. Focus!_

"Shut up!" Santana said loudly and the girls immediately obliged. She smirked inwardly but her face remained blank. "Before we start our practice today I'll tell you the final draw."

Some whispers were heard but by seeing the unamused scowl on their captains face they soon stopped. Everybody listened.

"There were still 3 of you to cut from our first team this season." She looked around before continuing. "Sarah, Hanna and Becca you are going to regret not giving it your best yesterday and join the hobbit and the rest of the second team." She felt kinda bad for them, especially Becca because she was part of her first team last year and knew with her graduating after this season she lost her chance at winning the championship. Santana didn't show any of that sympathy though.

Without looking in the girls eyes and seeing the disappointment she moved on. "Now, congrats to you girls for making the team this year." She heard cheers but soon cut the crap. "Better stop cheering now. Save it for AFTER we win the trophy. I will tell you our starting team now. The 4 remaining are practicing in the Coxless Four. The season starts in 3 month. You can change my mind by practicing hard but the last word will be Sue's."

The girls nodded. She found determination on their faces. It was great but not enough. She knew that soon the real characters will show and present her the fighters she needed to win. "Alright, Women's Eight starting at bow. One – Sugar." The girl screeched and jumped up and down.

Santana raised an eyebrow but continued. "Two – Quinn." She heard something like _'I can't believe coach Sue is going through with it.'_ but ignored it. "Our engine room will be filled with Tina on 3, Tracey on 4, Big Brenda on 5."

"Don't call me that!" Big Brenda got her nickname as soon as she stepped foot in the boat house her first day at Stanford. Sue wasn't very creative there. Brenda was big but very athletic and they didn't need to think twice to put her on 5.

"Better watch your mouth Brenda!" Santana suddenly felt Brittany's eyes on her and looked to her. She saw a small smile at the corner of the blonde's lips. Santana just rolled her eyes. Of course Brittany would notice she removed the 'big' before Brenda's name. "Completing my engine is Simone on 6. Stern are Marley and Brittany with Brittany as stroke."

The four remaining girls looked down at their feet but Santana couldn't care less. "Sammy you are in charge of your boat for today. Get Gabby on 1, Sina on 2 and Maria on 3." It was actually a pretty close call for Sammy. The blonde was starting last year but got sick early in the preparation for this season. She was not quite there yet and Santana tried to make sure Sammy knew she still got a shot by nodding respectfully at her. Sammy nodded back, she understood.

* * *

Before they got on the water Sue came down and shortly told them the plan for todays practice. Afterwards they ran a mile, stretching halfway, to warm up.

"Get the oars down and meet me at the boat in 5!" Santana went on to register them in the logbook before putting on her headset and waiting at the boat.

When the girls came back they positioned themselves at the boat to take it down to the water. "Hands on –" Santana waited a second until every girl had a grip on the boat. "Lift!"

Her crew lifted the boat carefully out of the trestle and held it above their heads until they were standing in the middle of the long hall filled with other boats. It was a close fit so they had to be careful not to hit the oarlock of the other boats.

"Right, left – on shoulders down – Down!" The crew parted to carry the boat on their shoulders. The port side crew stepping out right since they were facing stern and the starboard crew stepping out left.

With that done they moved out of the boat house and down to the landing-stage. When the girls positioned themselves on the landing-stage the water on their right-hand side Santana continued. "Over head – Lift!" Another second later. "On right hip down – Down!"

The girls moved a little closer to the edge waiting for the next command of their cox. "Boat into the water – put it down!"

With the boat in the water the girls got their respective oars and Santana docked in her cox box and waiting for the girls to finish. "Come on girls, get moving!" Everyone moved too slow. Santana was completely focused on her task of commanding the crew around but when she prepared to get into the boat, one foot already in, the other still standing on the landing-stage, she remembered something. Something really important. Brittany was going to be on stroke. There won't be a way to escape her looks.

"We are ready Santana." The blonde whispered so only the Latina could here.

She shook herself to get back to her task, being a little bit grateful for the blonde's wake-up call…or whisper. She cleared her throat before her next command. "Get ready to get in the boat – on foot in – " she waited for everyone to copy her position and taking their oar into one hand. "In together – Push!" She shouted so everyone could hear her when they got in. She had yet to connect the wire of her headset since it was too short when she was standing.

They took a few small strokes to get away from the landing-stage to make room for the other boats to get out on the water, too. She put the wire of her headset into the cox box and turned it on, testing the volume until getting the thumbs up from Quinn and Sugar. "Count down!"

She waited until everyone found their perfect setting for the shoes and then finally heard the countdown starting in bow. "1 ready, 2 ready, 3 ready…"

When only Brittany was left she finally looked her into the eyes. The blonde smiled. "8 ready."

Santana nodded holding back a smile of her own. That was not how it was going to go down. Brittany was her stroke and nothing more.

They started with a warm up. Bow first, without sliding forward with their seat and with a vertical blade, stroke was next and then everyone together. They continued with quarter, half and three quarter distance on their rails until they moved fully forward.

They had some balance problems at first since it was new for Quinn to be bow crew but soon she adjusted just fine. Time for Santana to get more power and concentration on the perfect technique. "Alright ladies, there are only 15 miles for you to row today so get some power in here!"

Her tone was anything but nice but she had to get them to listen somehow. "Everyone together! Let the boat run, rest and prepare for the next stroke!"

"Tell them to pull themselves in with their feet." Brittany spoke quietly but looked Santana right in the eyes. She scowled but Brittany spoke up again. "I can feel them rolling in, I feel like I'm the only one rowing Santana."

The way the blonde said her name always made her shudder. She sighed. The blonde was right and she knew it. "Pull yourselves in with your feet! End the stroke with your upper body, lever, stretch your arms out, hands over the knees first…" She looked at Brittany who just nodded for her to continue. "Put your upper body in the slightly forward position before you start pulling in with your feet! It's not that hard!"

Brittany giggled at that. Santana just rolled her eyes.

At some point Sue joined them with a motorboat and let out several insults before turning around to check on the others. Santana found herself in her element again. Right now nothing could hurt her. Her crew seemed to get the hang of it. More often than not she gave them the rhythm anyways. They had to get in sync after all. "Legs – Thrust – Lever – Pull – Legs – Thrust – Lever – Pull…Let the boat run girls…Feel it floating above the water!"

Brittany continued to let Santana know when she felt the crew being out of sync or not pulling in the right way. She found herself feeling more at ease with the blonde in front of her with every stroke they took and definitely more at ease than with Quinn on stroke. Maybe this arrangement could work out after all.

They were nearly done with their 15 miles, maybe 3 left, when Brittany spoke up again. "So tell me about you."

Santana's eyes were wide. What did Brittany just ask her? She switched her cox box off before saying anything. "Brittany, we are practicing! Concentrate on the task at hand and not on my personal life which is none of your goddam business anyway!" She said in a low voice, scowling.

The blonde's lips turned downwards and she looked at her foot stretcher before nodding slightly.

Satisfied Santana turned her cox box back on and scolded Simone for the thousands time to keep her hands on one level and not pushing down the handle before dropping her blade into the water.

Santana forgot about Brittany's question quite fast by focusing on the other girls. It didn't take them long to be back and Santana was kinda glad for it. "Easy oars!" Everyone stopped, holding their blades parallel to the water, not touching it yet. Santana loved the feeling of a perfectly balanced boat floating over the water.

"Blades down – Drop!" The girls dropped their blades. "Port side stop – Stop!" With that they turned slightly left. When they stopped she continued. "Turn over red – half slide - Go!"

They turned about 180° and with Santana's great skills as cox they were just two strokes away from the landing-stage. They made fast work of getting the boat out and into some trestles. The bow crew was responsible for washing the boat to which Santana smirked since she knows how much Quinn hates it. The rest brought back the oars while Santana signed out of the logbook and put the cox box back in the locker.

After they put the boat back in the boat house they gathered for a short meeting. Sue joined them to give them a piece of her mind. "Well, that was horrible." Everyone groaned. "My grandma would have been faster than you today and she is dead! Next week you are going to row in Coxless Four for afternoon practice. Morning practice involves running, weights and ergometer." She stared at them and waited for complains. When she received none she turned to Santana. "Sandbags, make sure to make them regret todays joke of a practice!"

Santana nodded and waited for Sue to walk away. She then addressed her team. "Alright. Now let's get this session analyzed." She motioned for the girls to follow her into the small room attached to the boats hall.

A few mattings lay around to stretch and everyone just went for it except Brittany. She instead had a frown on her face. Santana was curious what the blonde's problem was and was about to speak up but Brittany beat her to it. "What are you doing?"

Everyone looked confused at the girl. "It's called stretching!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Q!" Santana scowled but was stopped from saying anything else when she saw Brittany taking a step forward, closer to her teammates.

"Obviously." She said slowly and cocking her head to the side. Santana had to admit she looked kinda cute doing it but there was something threatening about the blonde what made the Latinas heart pick up a few beats. "But who told you to do that?"

Now Santana was really interested where this was going. Quinn stood up and walked up to the blonde. "It's common sense blondie! We get in here, we stretch. That's how it's done."

"You are blonde, too, you know?" Santana had to hold a hand in front of her mouth so nobody heard her small laugh. Brittany was witty, she liked it.

Quinn rolled her eyes ones more but when she didn't have a comeback she sat back down and started stretching again.

"Get up!" Brittany commanded. Wow, that was hot. Santana hold her breath looking at the blonde's perfect body combined with her suddenly very confident posture. "All of you. Get. Up." Everyone except for Quinn did as they were told. Brittany then turned to Santana while stepping in the new formed line. "What do you want us to do captain?"

Santana now understood. Brittany saw Santana in charge and that wasn't supposed to stop once they were back from the water. Looking in the blonde's eyes however made her frown. They were blank. They didn't sparkle like before. Slowly she straightened her posture and addressed the girls. "Brittany is right." She glared ad Quinn and dared her to stand up like the rest. After a small glare fest Quinn got up with a huff. "I'm in charge here; I'm the one to tell you what to do! The only one above me is Sue! As soon as you come to practice, until the very second I dismiss you, you do as I command. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" All the girls nodded. Quinn on the other hand just shook her head in disbelieve.

"Now get down and stretch while I tell you all your horrible mistakes from today's practice once again!"

* * *

Nobody said another word except when Santana told them to after that. She dismissed them 15 minutes later, mentally exhausted from todays practice. She was glad to get some time for herself now.

She entered the gym and started to row like a maniac on the ergometer. Just like the previous day, as soon as she turned to the weights Brittany joined her. Without saying a word she helped her through her routine and joining her once again for the finish on the ergometer.

Santana had to admit, she wanted Brittany to say something. Ever since she shut her up rudely on the water Brittany has been silent, well except for the small outburst in the stretching room.

When the blonde didn't say anything she thought that was it for today. The previous day Brittany left right after Santana's workout but not so today. Santana felt her follow her into the locker room and slowly turned around once she was inside.

She gasped at the close proximity. The face of the taller girl just inches from her own. She swallowed loudly, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Santana looked all over the blondes face. The pale skin, the slight reddish color of her cheeks from the workout, she even could make out some cute freckles over the bridge of her nose. Then she looked at the thin pink lips, which looked really soft before finally meeting deep blue eyes staring right back at her.

Neither one of the girls said anything at first. Santana was afraid to move. She felt slightly uncomfortable but still so good and so hot. Then she saw the blonde slowly move even closer. Was she about to…?

Santana felt a warm breath close to her ear, she didn't even realize that she closed her eyes when she shuddered at the feeling of the blonde's lips so close to her skin. "I'm not done with you yet…"

She had to shut her mouth really tight when she felt a moan building up in her throat. It felt so good to have someone close to her, she felt dizzy, but then the feeling was gone. Santana opened her eyes confused and saw the retreating figure of Brittany. Soon after the door shut and Santana was alone. Just her heavy breathing was heard in the empty locker room. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I'm crazy busy with my thesis and the uptdates will be slow for a few weeks more...please bear with me.**

 **After I recieved a review today I took a timeout from my work and wrote an update anyway. I usually update right after "Popstars" but I really didn't like what I did with the chapter I prepared so I deleted it all and wrote a completely new one. I hope you'll like it. There is a small treat in it for you. ;)**

 **There will be another A/N at the end, so enjoy the new chapter first. ;) Hope to get some reviews to always bring me back here. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Glee characters used in this story...**

Chapter 3

Santana spend her weekend studying. There were a lot of parties on Saturday and Sunday and usually Quinn asks to join her and the crew but with everything that happened this week at practice Quinn gave her the silent treatment. She didn't care since she hated these college parties. The guys were always all over her and that makes her feel even more lonely than usual.

After practice on Saturday she was in no condition to leave her apartment anyway. Brittany got to her and it made her crazy. Despite telling herself that she wouldn't lose control, she did anyway. Brittany saw right through her, she must have. She was flirting with her, right?

Studying was hard with those blue eyes following her. She only finished one paper even so she planned on getting ahead on her three other classes this semester. Not even in her sleep did she find peace. She was restless and losing control. She saw it coming, she was shaking. It was 4 on Monday morning and she just couldn't stop herself...

* * *

She was still shaking afterwards. She was crying now, too. But the relieve she felt was enough to get her through the day. She closed her eyes for an hour of much needed rest before she had to face reality again.

* * *

Running to practice was difficult. It hurt but she pushed through it. After a mile she even welcomed the pain.

Sue was nowhere to be found so Santana changed into her long workout clothes for practice. She was glad for the slightly chilly weather January always brought. It made hiding _it_ easier.

After changing she grabbed the list Sue left in her mail box right beside Sue's office. Yes, she got her own mail box. Sue always left the schedule there when Santana was on her own for the day. She scanned it quickly and was satisfied. She had time to study a bit while supervising the girls throughout their workout.

Santana didn't have to wait long for her team to arrive. Quinn still ignored her but Santana couldn't care less. What she cared about was the look Brittany was giving her. Her eyes were still not sparkling but there was a glint in her eyes that send shivers down her spine.

Santana shook herself out of it and cleared her throat before addressing the girls. "Alright ladies. We have some great practice ahead of us. Since Sue was not satisfied with you on Saturday you are probably aware that she had no desire to see you until our afternoon practice."

Everyone just rolled their eyes. They knew that Sue was probably just doing something illegal or something. She was never present on Monday mornings except for maybe two times a season. Nobody knew what she was really up to and they just tried to enjoy the quiet.

"We start with 5 miles. Run your hearts out, I will stop your time! Don't disappoint me! Afterwards we do three circles in the gym, followed by an hour of ergometers including two sprints." She smirked at the groans she received. "Any questions?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the hand slowly rising. None other than Brittany S. Pierce had a question. "Brittany?"

The blonde stepped forward a bit. "Are you joining in on our practice? Like, in the gym?"

Santana was taken aback. Why would she ask such a question? Did she forget the words from the first day? She always practices afterwards. "No." She said sternly. Brittany was about to say something else so Santana beat her to it. "Everyone get in position. We start from bow to stroke, followed by the subs. 30 seconds in between. Sugar to the starting line!"

Sugar hurried to get into starting position. Everyone else lined up behind her. Santana took out her list to write down the time of everyone and held up her watch.

"Alright. Ready?" Sugar gave a sharp nod. "Set. GO!" Sugar made a run for it. Santana smirked, she knew that Sugar just wanted to get out of her sight so she could slow down.

Quinn was in position and gave her the sign. Every one of her 12 teammates was gone and she got to wait until the first one would arrive.

As expected Quinn came in first. Sugar could never hold her tempo throughout her run. But Santana was really impressed when Brittany came in 4th. That meant she was about 2 minutes faster than the rest. They locked eyes and a small gasp left Santana's mouth. Brittany grinned at her, the glint from before still present in her eyes but there was something else. It made her uneasy and she wished she could do something about it right now. She couldn't though…

"You should all have a good look at Brittany guys! How is it possible that we are three month in in our preparation and she beats every single one of you in everything? And don't tell me she is simply better because that is bullshit!" Santana breathed hard, she looked around and it seemed like none of her teammates knew what was happening. "Don't look at me like I just recited Shakespeare! We came here to win a Championship and all I see is some stupid minions who are way behind a girl who just made the team 3 fucking days ago! You have to do better than this or I will support coach Sue to buy the Ohio State's team!"

With that she walked away to the gym expecting the girls to follow. Nothing happens though…

She was about to turn around when she feels a presence behind her. She tensed 'cause she knew exactly who was there. Before she got the courage to face Brittany she hears her raise her voice. "Get moving people! You heard our captain! Better start working hard or you are out!"

Santana couldn't help but get all hot and bothered by hearing that demanding voice again. Instead of addressing the other girls she started moving again, sure enough the others would follow this time.

After handing out the sheets for the three circles she found her place in front of the gym, overlooking the whole room. She didn't look anyone in the eyes when she did.

* * *

"Why are you not joining in? Wouldn't it save a lot of time after practice?" Santana tensed when she felt Brittany sitting down right next to her, their arms brushing slightly.

"I have to supervise the team."

"But you aren't even looking." Brittany sounded amused.

Santana didn't look up from her textbook. "I'm looking enough."

She heard the blonde sigh. For a minute neither one of them said anything until Brittany started again. "Do you have class after morning practice?"

Santana tried really hard to keep calm but her clenched fists showed otherwise. "Yes."

"Oh." She felt Brittany shuffle a little where she was seated and soon their arms touched completely.

That was too much for the Latina. Santana stood up abruptly, making the blonde jump a bit. "Look, Brittany, we are not friends. I'm your captain and I want to win the Championship this year. I don't need any distractions!" She controlled her breathing for a second before she continued her rant. "Now, you go back down there and finish your circles and after practice you will leave like everyone else! Understood?"

Brittany looked up at her with big blue puppy dog eyes and a pout securely planted on her face. Santana melted a bit at the sight but she couldn't give in. "But I'm finished with the circles already."

"Then stretch, take a break or whatever until the others are ready to go on the ergometers!" Her voice was softer now and Santana surprised herself with that, but then again, have you seen that pout? How could you not calm down at the sight?

"Okay." It was barely a whisper and the blonde stood up. She was halfway down the steps of the small podium when she turned around once more. "Just so you know…" She waited until Santana looked at her. "…I'm not going to give up that easily Santana."

With that she left the Latina standing. What did she mean? What was her angle here? Why wouldn't she just stay away like everyone else?

* * *

Their round on the ergometers went similar to the run and the circles in the gym. Brittany was way ahead of the rest and the team started to get frustrated, so did Santana but to totally different reasons. Instead of the girls trying to get better and beating Brittany they ignored her and bullied her. Calling her stupid and Santana's little minion sure didn't help them in getting any closer to the blondes results.

Despite the fact that Santana didn't want to get closer to Brittany, or should she say she couldn't let herself get closer to the blonde, she couldn't tolerate the bullying. Quinn was the leader of all this and Santana wasn't even surprised. She was still bitter to lose her position as stroke.

Quinn and the rest of the crew, except for Sugar and Marley, made jokes behind the blondes back and weren't subtle about it. Santana wanted to stay away from Brittany herself but that didn't mean she didn't see the hurt on the blondes face when she left morning practice.

Still the Latina decided to do nothing about it right now. They still had water practice in the afternoon.

* * *

During class the Latina felt the sleepless nights catching up to her. She was barely able to concentrate enough to make a few notes, but gladly Marley was in her class and Santana could always just borrow hers.

As if the day couldn't get any worse it started to rain when she made her way back to the boat house. She groaned in frustration 'cause she knew Sue would force them to row anyway.

She was a little late so everyone else was already there. She saw Sue just rounding the corner and stopped to wait for her. That was when she heard Quinn speak up and she turned around abruptly to see what was happening. She felt Sue behind her leaning over her shoulder, too.

"Alright Blondie."

"You are blonde, too."

"Shut up." Quinn got right up into Brittany's face. She was slightly smaller but it looked still intimidating. "You came here, out of nowhere and stole my spot. But not only were you disrespectful like that but you also try to become Satan's best friend."

"Satan?" Brittany's eyes were wide.

"Goooood." Quinn groaned and the other girls standing around them laughed. "You are even more stupid than I thought!" She rolled her eyes. "Santana doesn't need a new best friend. She has me and let's be honest, she is not even able to uphold that friendship. She is mentally not able to."

Santana saw Quinn smirk and tensed up. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?" Brittany looked confused.

"Santana has no friends, well except for me and I tell you now and just this ONCE that you better stay away from her! Better yet, just leave Stanford. You are not wanted here, playing the perfect little minion won't get you anywhere. Soon enough Sue will see how stupid you really are and…."

"Quinn, just leave her alone." Sugar said in a meek voice.

Quinn glared at her. "Shut up!" She turned around to give Brittany another piece of her mind but Santana saw enough.

"Quinn! Back off, NOW!" Quinn tensed up after hearing Santana approach them. She took a step away from Brittany but just smirked when she looked at the Latina.

"Oh look who is here. Coming to rescue your girlfriend?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Santana froze for a second but soon regained her composure and stepped up to the blonde. "I have no idea what drugs you did this time around but whatever they were you better stop taking them since you clearly lost half your brain cells. You're calling Brittany stupid, when you are obviously the dumb one?"

When Quinn just rolled her eyes Santana was about to punch her but she felt two strong arms hold her securely around her waist before she could do anything. She tensed up for a totally different reason this time.

"Oh cute, are you getting your cuddle on before practice." Quinn laughed but nobody joined in.

She was glad that Brittany let go of her grip after that and looked apologetically at Santana. "I warn you only this once preggers, should I hear just one more time that you are bullying Brittany or any other teammate you are out of the team! I don't care if you can row, when you are not able to respect everyone in your crew than you are worthless for us!"

Quinn faltered there for a second but smirked not a second later. "You can't kick me off the team honey. You would lose big time."

Santana snorted and was about to make another comment when Sue finally stepped into the boat house. "Maybe your captain can't kick you off permanently but I sure as hell can. Now I would advise you to be a good girl like the godsend you think you are and do what Sandbags tells you."

That definitely got Quinn to shut up and Santana smirked.

"Everyone: Oars down, Coxless Four!" Sue shouted and everyone moved on as quickly as they could.

"Thanks coach."

"Don't thank me Sandbags. You better step up your game and earn the respect of Mary or I have to overthink my decision to make you captain."

"But coach?" Santana was baffled. She wouldn't degrade her, would she?

"No buts, do something about it!" With that Sue turned around and prepared the motor boat.

"I'm sorry Santana, I…"

"Stop it Brittany!" Santana turned around frustrated to look at the blonde. "Quinn is a bitch and you have to earn her respect. It was not okay of her to get all up in your grill but I should have stopped all this this morning. I'm sorry." Santana kept her strong posture and made her way over to the logbook.

"Why are you friends with her?"

"I'm not."

"But she said…"

"I'm not!" Santana gritted her teeth.

"Okay." Brittany said meekly and stepped nervously from one foot to the other. "What did she mean you are mentally not…"

"Brittany stop it!" Santana all but shouted. The blonde jumped away surprised and pouted. Santana sighed and continued more calmly. "Sorry. It doesn't matter what Q said. Let's just leave it at that."

Brittany nodded slightly before joining Marley, Simone and Brenda.

* * *

Practice went on without any more disturbances. Quinn was slightly out of it but didn't say another word.

Sue ignored Santana the whole time, too, but the Latina was used to it.

She was just happy when everyone was finally dismissed and she could get rid of the stress in the gym. She really thought that Brittany wouldn't help her through it today. She shouldn't have raised her voice against the blonde, she did nothing wrong. Well, except that she tries to get into Santana's business and was all cute about it.

 _Arg._

Again she was only thinking about the blue eyed beauty and hated it. But to make matters worse she heard the gym door open and close right in time for her to start at the weights.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Santana said lowly without turning around.

She didn't get a response, she only felt the blonde standing only a few inches behind her while she prepares the weights.

Before she started her workout she turned around and looked right into blue eyes. She was so close. Too close. Santana had trouble breathing. God, what does Brittany do to her.

"I told you I don't give up so easily." Brittany whispered while her eyes danced all over Santana's face. She stepped even closer when Santana thought it wasn't possible. They were flush against each other and Santana had to close her eyes when a shudder runs through her whole body at the feeling.

"Britt…" Santana breathed out.

"Santana…" Brittany was close now. She could feel her breath on her mouth when she breathed out her name.

The Latina was frozen, one last look in blue eyes and she knew she lost this round. Her eyes closed again, when Brittany closed the gap. Santana's breath hitched at the soft feeling of the blonde's lips just barely brushing against hers. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Brittany felt it.

When Santana didn't push Brittany away she moved her lips against the Latina's plumb ones once more and also more sure and passionate. It took just a few seconds until Santana gave in and kissed her back. The moan that wanted to escape her was swallowed willingly by Brittany. The kiss only lasted about half a minute but Santana was out of breath and dizzy.

She felt Brittany's hand on her waist, holding her close, holding her upright because her legs were jelly.

It took her another minute to open her eyes and when she did her breath catches ones again. The sparkle in those blue eyes was back and Santana couldn't help herself when a small smile crossed her lips. The smile on Brittany's face got even bigger at that and she slowly released the Latina.

"So, wanna get started?" The blonde chirped and Santana just shook her head in amusement. How could she go from being all hot and seducing to adorable? Like seriously, how?

"Sure." She laughed.

* * *

They didn't talk for the rest of her workout and Brittany didn't follow Santana into the locker room, she just gave her a small kiss on the cheek before she turned around and left the gym.

Now Santana sits in her apartment once again, reviewing the events of the day. She is shaking again, just like this morning. All the adrenaline from the kiss is gone. She is shaking so bad. She lost control, she has to regain said control, she has to do something to feel that everything is real, that she isn't dreaming.

She does it. Again and again. Crying silent tears. Nobody is here to save her this time around, but she doesn't even care, she just does it again.

 **A/N #2: Alright, so what is gooing on with Santana? I'll let you guess...I'm not sure how long it will be until I will reveal it...so keep reading :D**


End file.
